


Kiedy miłość oznacza śmierć

by Julenenka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, po odcinku 2x09
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: Ona była moja.Te słowa powtarzają się w głowie Clarke, długo po tym, jak Lexa opuszcza ją przez tlące się resztki ognia. Odprowadzają ją z powrotem do jej obozu i szepczą w jej umysł, kiedy oni negocjują ich pokój i planują ich wojnę.Ona była moja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Love Means Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208976) by [Zoadgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo). 



> Ficzka przetłumaczyłam dobre pół roku temu i zostawiłam na dysku. Dzisiaj go wygrzebałam i _here we are_ :)  
> Zgoda na publikację jest, także enjoy <3

_Ona była moja._

Te słowa powtarzają się w głowie Clarke, długo po tym, jak Lexa opuszcza ją przez tlące się resztki ognia. Odprowadzają ją z powrotem do jej obozu i szepczą w jej umysł, kiedy oni negocjują ich pokój i planują ich wojnę.

_Ona była moja._

Czy to nie był sposób Ziemi na ich wszystkich? Kochaj kogoś, a oni zginą. Clarke kochała Finna i musiała go zabić swoimi własnymi rękoma. Nikt nie był bezpieczny od korupcji, która rozpowszechniała się przez pełen życia las, a nawet byli jeszcze mniej wolni, jeśli oni odważyli się podejść blisko do tych przeklętych mocą.

Clarke rozumie, dlaczego Lexę mogłoby przestać to obchodzić. Boże, to byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze do zrobienia. Po prostu zamknąć się, ignorować świat i uratować wszystkich wokół niej przez ich odepchnięcie. Chce to zrobić, próbuje ignorować Bellamy'ego, kiedy wpada, aby podyskutować o planach, próbuje unikać swojej matki, kiedy chce ponownie nawiązać kontakt z Clarke. Ale im więcej razy Clarke musi stanąć na własnych nogach, tym bardziej się potyka.

A więc znajduje się jednej nocy w obozie Ziemian. Żaden z wartowników nie prowokuje jej - otwarte przejście jest jednym z praw, o które negocjowali. Ziemianie odłożyli ich broń, a obóz Jahy otworzył swoją bramę. Było kilka niewielkich konfliktów, ale teraz wszyscy współistnieli, przez większą część czasu. Niektórzy ludzie nawet nawiązali kontakty z innymi grupami z własnego wyboru.

Zna drogę do namiotu Lexy, mniejszego i bardziej prostego od tego z schroniska, do którego Clarke została przyjęta. Nigdy byś nie odgadł, że należał on do najważniejszej osoby w obozie, a Clarke zgaduje, że to jest cały cel w tym wszystkim. Stoi od dłuższego czasu na zewnątrz, wokół niej zapada ciemność, i pyta siebie, czemu tutaj jest, i myśli, co Lexa może jej zaproponować.

Mija tylko kilka sekund, kiedy tam właściwie stoi, a potem Clarke puka w słupek namiotu, wchodząc na zaproszenie kobiety z wewnątrz. Chłodne powietrze natychmiastowo się odcina, kiedy Clarke pozwala zwierzęcym skórom opaść za nią. Czuje, że jej ręce się zaczynają się szczęśliwie ocieplać w obecności małego, wygasającego ognia w środku pokoju. Lexa wyleguje się na swoim łóżku, na masywnym stosie futer, które podobno pochodzą z bestii, którą zabiła swoimi gołymi rękoma, i z mapą rozłożoną przed nią.

\- Clarke. Co tutaj robisz? - Nie wydaje się być zmartwiona, tylko poważna, jak zawsze.

Dlaczego Clarke tutaj jest? To dobre pytanie i powinna była pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią na chwilę przed tym momentem.

\- Czy ktokolwiek wokół nas jest bezpieczny? - Nie jest pewna, dlaczego to jest pytanie, które zadała, ale brzmi prawidłowo. Clarke czuje się samotna bez swoich przyjaciół, swojej rodziny. Ale nie może ryzykować, żeby oni też umarli, tylko dlatego że ktoś mógł pomyśleć, że to ją zaboli. A to by ją zabolało, to by kompletnie ją zniszczyło.

Lexa wzdycha i zwija ostrożnie mapę, kładzie ją na bok i przesuwa się, aby zrobić miejsce na łóżku. Poklepuje leżące obok futra, zapraszając Clarke, aby usiadła. Zazwyczaj nalega, aby mogła postać, ale Clarke jest taka zmęczona, więc podchodzi i usadawia się powoli. Oczekuje kolejnego wykładu, trochę ziemiańskiej mądrości na temat słabości i siły, ale Lexa prawie mięknie, słysząc pytanie, przez które na jej twarz wkrada się odrobina smutku, zastępując zwyczajny gniew.

\- Nie. - To tylko jedno słowo, ale dalej boli Clarke jak cios. Wiedziała, że taka będzie odpowiedź i że Lexa nie będzie słodzić jej na ten temat, ale mimo tego chciałaby, aby odpowiedź taka nie była. Lexa kładzie rękę na kolanie Clarke – mały gest psychicznego komfortu, który jakimś cudem znaczy dla niej tyle, co świat, więcej niż jakikolwiek z płaczliwych przytuleń i uścisków, które do tej pory miała. - Nikt nie będzie kiedykolwiek naprawdę bezpieczny. Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy być samotni.

\- Jak? - Głos Clarke jest zduszony na myśl o perspektywie spędzenia reszty jej życia samotnie, bez kogokolwiek, kto by jej pomagał. Wie, że może to zrobić, i to zrobi, ale to zniszczy ją na długo przed jej śmiercią.

\- Miłość nas zrujnuje. - Oczywiście, że tak, ale to nie zatrzyma Clarke przed pragnieniem tego, co jej rodzice mieli, co wielu z przestępców poszukiwało w innych. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możemy ufać i doceniać ludzi. Pozwól ludziom pomóc tobie, ale nie dopuść do tego, aby stali się częścią ciebie.

\- To wciąż brzmi tak samotnie – mamrocze Clarke. Nie wie, dlaczego może otworzyć się tak przed Komandorem Ziemian, kiedy nie jest w stanie nawet porozmawiać z większością jej własnych ludzi. Może to dlatego, że Lexa potrafi zrozumieć, przez co przechodzi Clarke, a może to też dlatego, że Clarke nie czuje, że musi być silna przy niej. Lexa jest wystarczająca silna za nie obie.

\- Tak jest. Komenderowanie armią i prowadzenie twoich ludzi do dobrobytu nigdy nie będzie proste. Kiedy twoi ludzie będą się piąć wysoko, będziesz walczyć, aby znaleźli się jeszcze wyżej. Kiedy zawiodą, upadniesz pod nich. Ale musimy robić te rzeczy, bo jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy to potrafią. - Clarke wie, iż Lexa nie jest dużo starsza od niej samej, a jeszcze ma dużo więcej doświadczenia. Zastanawiała się, ile lat miała druga kobieta, kiedy otrzymała dowództwo, ile lat miała, kiedy jej kochanka była po prostu torturowana dlatego, że była blisko Lexy.

\- Więc nigdy nie próbowałaś znaleźć kogoś, aby się z nim podzielić tym bałaganem?

\- Nie od czasu Costii. Wiesz lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, Clarke, że nie możemy naprawdę nikogo obronić. - Clarke czuje się jeszcze bardziej samotna niż kiedykolwiek – czarna pustka otwierała się w zasięgu jej serca i groziła połknięciem jej całej. Ale jedyną rzeczą, która mogła to powstrzymać, był zwykły dotyk na jej kolanie.

\- Co, jeśli pojawiłby się ktoś, kto mógłby się sam bronić? - Clarke należy do najbezpieczniejszych osób w obozie. Strażnicy poświęciliby swoje życia dla niej, a przestępcy zrobiliby zakazane rzeczy na jej prośbę. Lexa ma armię do swojej dyspozycji.

\- Nikt nie może naprawdę ich obronić.

\- Ale my jesteśmy blisko, prawda?

\- Co próbujesz powiedzieć, Clarke?

I Clarke nie potrafi tego wyartykułować, nie może znaleźć słów w jej zasięgu w tym momencie. Ale znajduje siłę, aby się poruszyć, aby położyć jej własną rękę na tę Lexy i pochylić się. Usta Lexy są miękkie, lekko popękane, napierające na jej własne. Jest nieruchoma przez chwilę, a wtedy sięga wolną ręką, przeczesując włosy Clarke nad jej ramieniem i kręcąc je delikatnie na karku. To powolny pocałunek, badający i komfortowy. Lexa odsuwa się jako pierwsza.

\- Wiesz, że mogę cię nigdy nie pokochać? - I Clarke wie. Żadna z nich nie powie kiedykolwiek tych słów ponownie. Ale kiwa głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Ale nie musimy być samotne.

Gdy ich usta spotykają się ponownie, Clarke zastanawia się, czy może jest w błędzie. Może jednego dnia tamte słowa nie będą bolały tak mocno. A nawet jeśli nie, przynajmniej może to znieść.


End file.
